


Everything I Do

by staticxdesire



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abandoned baby, Bellamy Blake Takes Care of Clarke Griffin, F/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticxdesire/pseuds/staticxdesire
Summary: Octavia Blake finds an infant on Bellamy's back deck. There is no mother around, and Octavia convinces the Sheriff to let her keep the baby until Monday! Bellamy falls hard for the toddler and even harder for his gorgeous mommy. Clarke Griffin has secrets, and Bellamy is determined to figure them out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Everything I Do

“Did you forget about movie night?”

Bellamy looked up from the book he was reading to see his sister standing there with an annoyed look on her face. He closed the book and got up from the chair he had been sitting on by the back window. It overlooked the lake, and mountains in the distance. The sun would be setting in a few hours, and Bellamy enjoyed watching it. Except on Friday nights. Every Friday, Octavia drove up the mountain to spend the night with him watching every movie they could until they passed out on the couch.

“Of course I didn’t forget, O.” Bellamy laughed and pulled his sister into his arms. 

Octavia rolled her eyes. She knew her brother too well, and always knew when he was lying. “If you remembered you would be flipping through Netflix trying to figure out what we would start with like you do every week.”

“Fine, I forgot. I got caught up reading, and lost track on time.”

10 minutes later Bellamy was settled in his recliner with a beer in hand, while Octavia snuggled up on the couch with almost every pillow and blanket he owned. She had a large bowl of popcorn propped up beside her. Since he always got to pick the first movie he didn’t bother to ask Octavia when he started playing Back to the Future. 

The movie was almost done when Bellamy heard a banging on the door. He couldn’t figure out who would be there, he wasn’t expecting anyone, and he was far enough away from the road that leads through the mountain for anyone with car troubles to choose his house. That’s why he bought the house in the first place. Privacy. 

“Pick the next movie, I’ll see who that is,” Bellamy said as he got up and walked towards the front of the house. The main level of the cabin was an open floor plan with a large living room and kitchen. It was a straight shot from the recliner to the five stairs that lead down to the front door. When Bellamy opened it, he saw no one. 

“Who’s there Bel?” Octavia yelled. 

“Nobody,” Bellamy muttered as he closed the door and walked up the few steps. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge before walking back to his sister. She had Frozen 2 ready to play, and he almost groaned. 

“Check the other doors.” 

“If someone was here they wouldn’t use the other doors. They would have to go around the house.” Bellamy tried to explain. The other two doors to the house were in the back. One that led from the house out to a balcony that overlooked the river, and the other one the ground level that was only a back entrance to the garage.

“I’ll go check then.” Octavia threw the blankets off and walked towards the balcony door. Bellamy rolled his eyes and sat down waiting for his sister to return. It was probably a bear or something, wouldn’t be the first time they came roaming around.

“Hurry up, O.”

“Bel,” The tone in Octavia’s voice changed. “Bellamy.”

When Bellamy turned his attention to Octavia he was shocked. She stood there holding a baby in her arms, but that wasn’t even the worst of it, the poor thing was covered in streaks of blood from head to toe. 

“He was out there?” Bellamy asked jumping out of his seat and crossing the distance in seconds. “Alone?”

“He was just sitting there.” Octavia looked worried. “Why isn’t he crying? Shouldn’t he be crying or something?”

Bellamy knew a little bit about babies, but not enough to know much about this kid. He muttered something about calling the police and ran up to his bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. When he returned Octavia was standing in the same spot, rocking the baby back and forth. 

“Sheriff Kane is on his way.” Bellamy sighed. “Gonna be at least 45 minutes before he arrives.”

“This little one can’t stay like this for that long.” Octavia turned and walked towards the stairs.

Bellamy followed her up, and into the large master bathroom. He watched as she effortlessly filled the bath with a couple of inches of water. Then sat on the floor and slowly took the blood-soaked clothes off the toddler. Bellamy assumed the little one was probably only a little over a year old.

“It’s a boy,” Octavia said taking off the diaper before getting to her knees and placing the little boy into the bathtub. “He’s so cute, Bel.”

“All babies are cute.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Is he okay? That was an awful lot of blood.”

Octavia looked up at her brother. “Not a scratch on him must be his momma’s blood.”

“Mama.” The little boy’s eyes lit up at the mention of his mom. “Mama!”

His little hands hit the water hard splashing water all over Octavia. “Okay, little bear.”

Bellamy handed Octavia a large white towel, and she took it wrapping the baby up in it. He really was a cute kid with his light brown hair, and the bluest eyes Bellamy had ever seen. The white towel probably made them look bluer than they were.

“Take him.” Octavia thrust the baby into her brother’s arms before leaving the bathroom. Bellamy took the little boy into his room and laid him on the bed, he dried him off completely and smiled.

“I don’t have anything for you to wear, little one.” Bellamy laughed. The toddler rolled over and got to his feet jumping on the bed in the nude. Bellamy was laughing as Octavia walked back in wearing a different outfit.

“He’s going to pee all over your bed, Bell.” Octavia laughed scooping the child up mid-jump. “How old do you think he is?”

“At first I was thinking just over a year, now I’d say probably 18 months or so.” Bellamy shrugged. “He’s a good jumper, so he’s been walking for a while now I’d say.”

“My brother the baby expert.” Octavia grinned. “He needs a diaper.” 

“Don’t look at me, I live here alone. The only person who keeps their stuff here is you.”

“Fair enough.”

Octavia grabbed a throw blanket from the back of a chair that sat near the window of Bellamy’s room and wrapped the baby up. Then she went back down to the living area with her brother at her heels. 

“We’ve got like 20 minutes or so before the Sheriff shows up.” Bellamy pointed out. Octavia nodded and sat on the couch pressing play on the remote. Frozen 2 started playing, and the baby’s attention instantly stuck on the screen. Bellamy assumed that the little one didn’t get much screen time when he was with his mom.

25 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bellamy got up from the recliner and walked over and answered the door and smiled at the Sheriff. Along with the Sheriff, there were a couple of deputies and an ambulance was just pulling onto the long driveway.

“You were the last person I thought I’d hear from tonight, Bellamy.” Sheriff Kane smiled. Bellamy knew Sheriff Marcus Kane since he was a kid.

“I thought it had been a while since you’ve come for a visit, so why not be dramatic about it.” Bellamy motioned for Kane to come in and led him over to where Octavia sat with the baby on her lap.

“That really is a kid,” Kane noted. “You said he was covered in blood?”

“He’s fine. I gave him a bath, and there wasn’t a mark on him. His bloody clothes are up in Bellamy’s bathroom.” Octavia placed a kiss on the top of the baby’s damp hair.

“Why don’t you take him to the paramedics to get checked over again, while Bellamy shows me where you found him,” Kane suggested to Octavia. She nodded and walked away with the baby in her arms.

A half-hour later Sheriff Kane, Bellamy, and Octavia stood near the front door. The Sheriff’s deputies had searched the immediate area for the child’s mother and were planning on expanding the search throughout the night. Octavia rocked the baby boy in her arms as he started to drift off to sleep.

“What about little bear?” Octavia whispered. “What happens to him?”

“He’ll be placed into Foster care for the time being.” Kane looked Octavia in the eyes. “I should have called before now.”

“Let him stay here, Kane!” Octavia pleaded. “His mother left him here, and he’s comfortable. God only knows what he went through today.”

Bellamy saw the tears form in his sister’s eyes as she held the baby boy closer to her. The hesitation on Kane’s face told him that the man was thinking about what Octavia put on the table. 

“At least for a couple of days. If you don’t find his mom, then you can figure it out then.” Octavia frowned. “Please, Kane.”

“This is a baby, Octavia. Not a puppy that I can just let you keep.” Kane sighed. “But it’s getting late. I’ll give you until Monday, and if we don’t find his mom then he’ll go into foster care.”

“The weekend,” Octavia whispered in agreeance. 

Sheriff Kane said his good-byes and told the sibling duo that he would be in touch. Then he descended the few stairs leading to the front door and was gone. Bellamy looked at his sister standing there with the sleeping boy in her arms. “Don’t you think you should have asked me?”

He was referring to the baby in her arms. He knew Octavia was impulsive, but to keep a baby on a whim was just downright insane on his sister’s part.

“It’s just for the weekend, Bel. Then he will be gone."

Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. “Then you better drive down the mountain and get him what he will need. Take my credit card, and go before all the stores are closed for the night.”

Octavia nodded and gently shifted the baby and blanket into Bellamy’s arms effortlessly. Then she disappeared into the door that led to the garage and was gone.

It was almost 10 p.m. when Bellamy heard the garage door open. A few minutes later Octavia was walking in the house with bags in her hands. She smiled at Bellamy, who was sitting on the couch. The baby was on the floor surrounded by the pillows and blankets that Octavia had used during their movie. 

“Geez, Octavia, did you buy the whole store?” 

“There’s more in the car.” Octavia sat the bags in her hand down. ‘How was Bear?”

“You named him Bear?” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’m almost positive he has a real name. And he was fine.”

“He’s just a little Bear.” Octavia smiled and then disappeared into the garage again. A few seconds later she was back with a couple more bags. “Can you get the crib? The rest can stay down there until tomorrow.”

“Seriously Octavia, how much did you buy? He’s only here for a weekend.” Bellamy was concerned. He should have known Octavia would go overboard. He slowly got up from the couch and made his way down to the garage. There were 4 large boxes in his car, a car seat, a stroller, a crib, and a mattress.

An hour later Bellamy had the crib set up in the spare room. A room that had been almost completely empty before tonight, and now it was full of everything baby Bear would need for the next year of his life. Octavia bought enough clothes to dress 10 babies for a week, let alone one little boy for a couple of days. 

“Look how cute this little blanket is.” Octavia smiled holding up a little grey blanket with elephants all over it. She laid the blanket down in the crib and left the room. When she came back she had Bear in her arms. Placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead, Octavia laid him down and left the room with Bellamy shutting the light off as he followed her. 

“Don’t get attached to the baby, Octavia. He won’t be here long, and I’d hate to see you heartbroken when he leaves.” Bellamy knew it was too late for his sister. 

“He needs us right now, Bel.” Octavia smiled. “I know I’ll have to give him up to his momma when the time comes.”

Bellamy nodded. No use arguing with Octavia about this, especially since she was right. The little boy who slept peacefully behind that door needed them until his mom was found. Hopefully, Bellamy prayed, she would be found safe.

\-------------------------

Bellamy woke to the muffled crying of the baby in the room next to his. He laid there listening to the little boy cry, waiting for Octavia to get up and get him. After a few minutes, it was obvious that Octavia was going to sleep through the cries and he would have to tend to whatever Bear would need. Groaning, Bellamy threw the covers off and put on sweatpants as he walked into the room next to his. 

“Hey there buddy, you know it’s the middle of the night, right?” Bellamy picked up the baby and the cries stopped almost instantly. “Oh, we’re going to play this game are we?”

After changing Bear’s wet diaper, Bellamy carried the little guy downstairs and managed to make a bottle with the stuff Octavia had bought. Then they went back up to the baby’s room. Bellamy tried to lay Bear down in his crib, but he started screaming. “Okay, we won’t do that.”

Ignoring everything that told him it was a bad idea, Bellamy carried Bear over to his room and got comfortable on his bed with Bear tucked into the crook of his arms. The baby took the bottle and drained it, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Bellamy followed suit and dozed off, careful of the baby next to him.

And that’s how Octavia found them the next morning when she walked in after finding Bear’s crib empty. She smiled at her brother, and turned and walked downstairs to make breakfast. An hour later Bellamy came down with Bear in his arms.

“Morning, O.” Bellamy smiled. Bear repeated the nickname for Octavia as Bellamy sat the baby in the high chair next to the kitchen island. 

“Morning,” Octavia smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear Bear last night. Was he up long?”

“Nope, I think he was just missing his mommy.”

“Momma?” Bear’s eyes lit up, and there was no doubt in Bellamy’s mind that this little boy thought the world of his mommy. Whoever she may be.

That afternoon Bellamy was catching up on some work while Octavia played with Bear in the yard. He could hear both their laughter through the open windows. He walked out onto the balcony and looked down at the duo running in the grass. Bear was the cutest little boy he had ever seen, and he couldn’t help wondering if he got his looks from his mom. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Bellamy walked back into the house, just as his cell phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“Good afternoon, Bellamy.” Sheriff Kane’s voice came over the phone. “How was your night with the little boy?”

“Surprisingly well,” Bellamy offered. “Octavia spent enough money on him for the few days that he’s going to be here. Have you found his mom yet?”

“My deputies found a woman not far from your place last night. She was unconscious, from what the doctor said it was probably an animal attack. Which would explain the blood all over the baby.”

“Damnit,” Bellamy muttered. “Is she okay?”

“She’s still unconscious. She’ll be in the hospital for a little bit, so I’ll call a social worker to come to get the baby.”

“No!” Bellamy shouted. “Can’t he stay here? He’s got everything he needs.”

Bellamy heard Kane hesitate on the other end. “If the mother wakes up before the weekend is over, and she agrees to let her son stay with you, then it’s okay.”

“Thank you, Kane.” Bellamy hung up the phone. He silently hoped Bear’s mom would be okay, and that she could see her son soon. Was there a father in the picture out there looking for his wife, and son? Surely if there was, Sheriff Kane would know. Bear wouldn’t be with him if he had a father out there looking for him.

Over dinner that night Bellamy told Octavia about Bear’s mom being found, and what Kane told him about the baby. She seemed to take the news well, especially considering the baby would get to stay longer if the mom agreed.

“See you,” Bear giggled and covered his eyes with his little hands, peeking through his fingers at Bellamy. “See you.”

“I see you too, little man.” Bellamy smiled at the messy toddler. Even though he was a complete mess covered in spaghetti sauce, Bellamy knew that the little boy didn’t eat a thing. “You gotta eat, buddy.”

Bear moved his head away from the spoon as Bellamy held it up to his face. When Bellamy tried again the baby swatted at the spoon sending the food flying. Bear started belly laughing and began throwing more food on the ground. Bellamy stood up and unbuckled the baby, “Okay that’s enough Bear.”

“Bel?” Octavia looked at her brother as he headed for the stairs. “I’ll take him, you go eat.”

‘Nah, it’s fine. I got this.”

He walked the baby straight to the bathroom and started running the water. Once the tub was filled he stripped the baby and tried to get him in. Unlike Octavia, he struggled. Bear wiggled and once he was wet he got slippery. Groaning, Bellamy carried Bear into his room and sat the naked baby on his bed while he changed into his swim shorts. Then they went back to the bathroom, and Bellamy got in with Bear. The bath process was much easier with them both in the tub, and Bellamy cleaned the little tyke with ease. 

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Octavia smiled, leaning against the door frame. 

Bellamy looked up, “It was much easier to control the child from in here.”

Octavia nodded. “I’ll go get his diaper and pajamas ready.”

She turned and walked away. When she returned with Bear’s stuff, Bellamy was laying the baby on his bed drying him off. “Thanks, O.”

“You love him already.”

“I tolerate him.” Bellamy corrected.

Monday morning Bellamy got a call from Kane that the baby’s mother was awake and wanted to see her baby if at all possible. Bellamy agreed that it was a good idea and that he would bring Bear in after lunch. When he got off the phone he went in search of Octavia and found her in the baby’s room chasing him around. 

“Hey.” Octavia looked up and smiled at her brother. 

“Hey, Bel what’s up?” Octavia grabbed a hold of Bear, who was in nothing but a diaper. He giggled as Octavia brought him to her hip. “Everything okay?”

“His momma is awake and wants to see him. I told Kane that I would bring him after lunch.” Bellamy explained. “This is good news, O.”

“It’s great news, Bellamy.” Octavia smiled. “I have a lunch date today, so you’re flying solo with him.” 

That caught Bellamy off guard. The thought of being alone with Bear for most of the day was a little daunting. “Okay, that’s fine.”

Octavia left the house around 10:00 am, which left Bellamy alone with Bear for a couple of hours before he had to drive down the mountain to the hospital. He took the little boy out for a walk down through a trail that led to the nearby lake. It was warm enough, so Bellamy let the baby splash in the water. After a half-hour, he walked back up to the house, changed Bear, and laid him down for a nap. It was just past noon when he heard a cry from the boy’s room. 

Bellamy tried to feed Bear something, but most of it ended up on the floor. He made a mental note to ask the boy’s mom about his eating habits because Bellamy sure as hell couldn’t get the boy to eat much, if at all. After cleaning up the kitchen he changed the baby into a pair of tiny jeans and little white dress shirt, that Bellamy knew would be stained within an hour. Then he grabbed a pair of black and white checkered vans that Octavia insisted that the toddler needed to have. 

“You look adorable, bud.” Bellamy smiled. “Let’s go see momma.”

“Momma,” Bear grinned. “See momma.”

Arriving at the hospital, Bellamy felt nervous. He wasn’t sure why though. He was going to let Bear see his mom, and find out what would happen from there. Was he nervous that he would lose Bear? Maybe the mom had someone else that could care for her son while she was in the hospital. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Bellamy got out and unbuckled the car seat. He grabbed the diaper bag and headed into the building.

Kane had already given him the room number so he went straight there. He knocked once before slowly opening the door. It was a typical hospital room on the other side of the door. Everything white, and hospital blue. The blinds were open and the sun lit up the room in a warm light. In the middle of the room was a single bed, and in the bed lay, who he assumed, was Bear’s mom. Her blond hair was laid out across the pillow, and her eyes were closed. She was covered in cuts and bruises, some covered, some still exposed. All in all, she was a beautiful woman.

Bellamy tried to back out of the room not wanting to wake the woman when Bear screamed. “Momma!”

Her eyes fluttered open and a huge smile was on her face when she saw her baby boy in Bellamy’s arm. “Hey, Archie.”

“Look, bud. It’s your momma.” Bellamy moved closer to the bed. “He’s been talking about you all weekend.”

“I’m glad he’s okay.” she smiled. “I-I didn’t know what else to do, I wanted him to stay safe.”

“You did what any mother would do.” Bellamy smiled.

“You’re Bellamy? Sheriff Kane said that it was your house and that your sister found him.”

Bellamy nodded. 

“I’m Clarke, and my son’s name is Archer.” Clarke smiled at her baby. “Did you buy those clothes? I’ll pay you back.”

“My sister went on a shopping spree. This little guy has an entire baby store taking up my house. No need for repayment, time with Archer is more than enough.” Bellamy sat Archer on the bed and the toddler crawled over to his mom and laid his head on her chest. Then he began pulling at her hospital gown. It took a second for Bellamy to realize what was happening, then he realized Archer was breastfeeding. 

“He’s breastfed,” Bellamy stated. 

Clarke looked up and blushed. “I’m sorry, it’s a habit.”

“No, No, it’s totally okay. He needs it, we struggled getting him to eat all weekend.” Bellamy smiled. “He’s probably hungry.”

“He’s a picky eater, he likes fruit though, hates anything with bread.” Clarke smiled at her son. “Sheriff Kane mentioned foster care until I’m out. He said that you and your sister were willing to care for him in the meantime.”

“Of course, long as you need.” Bellamy smiled. “I’ll bring him down every day for a visit.”

“Thank you.”

A couple of hours later Archer began getting restless not wanting to stay with either Clarke or Bellamy and whining on and off. 

“I should probably take him back to my place for a nap.” Bellamy grabbed Archer just as the little boy slid off the side of the hospital bed. “I hate to take him from you though.”

“I hate to see him go, too.” Clarke frowned. “But he’s tired.”

After a drawn-out goodbye between mother and son, Bellamy left the hospital with the now crying toddler in his arms. When he got back to his house Bellamy saw Octavia’s car parked out front. 

When he got inside Bellamy saw his sister sitting at the kitchen island flipping through a magazine. She turned and smiled at him, and immediately stood up and gave Archer a kiss.

“How was my little Bear?” Archer laughed when Octavia tickled him under the chin. “Did it all go well?”

“It went perfect.” Bellamy started. “His name is Archer, and his mom’s name is Clarke. We managed to get a couple of hours in before he got super tired. He is with us until she’s good to take him home.”

“That’s great news, Bel! I’m excited to spend a few more days with the little guy.”

Bellamy smiled. “I’m going to go put Arch down for a nap, and then we’re gonna discuss your lunch date.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother before he turned and walked away.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Bellamy and Octavia agreed to keep Archer on as much of a schedule as they could. This meant that Octavia got up with the little boy every morning and gave him breakfast. Bellamy would take over at 10:00 a.m., he always brought Archer outside to play before a nap followed by lunch, then a drive down the mountain to visit Clarke. The siblings shared responsibility in the evening. 

When Bellamy walked into Clarke’s hospital room Friday afternoon, things were different. Instead of being greeted by her warm smile, the room was cold and empty. Bellamy turned and walked out to the nurse’s desk. 

“Where is Clarke Griffin?” Bellamy asked the dark-haired nurse. “I am here for our visit.”

“Miss Griffin was moved to the second floor last night, Mr. Blake.” The nurse smiled before rattling off Clarke’s new room number. Confused, Bellamy made his way to the second floor. He found Clarke’s new room quickly.

Bellamy knocked lightly on the door before slowly opening it. He walked in and saw Clarke laying in the bed staring at the ceiling. When she saw him her expression changed drastically.

“Get out!” Clarke screamed. 

Archer jumped in Bellamy’s arms and started crying. He buried his head in the crook of Bellamy’s neck and gripped Bellamy’s shirt in his little fists. “Clarke?”

“Go! Get out, I don’t want you here today.” Clarke looked away, rolling onto her side slowly. 

Conflicted about what to do, Bellamy chooses to walk away for Archer’s sake. He needed to calm this little boy down before he could figure out why all of a sudden his mother had changed. All week Clarke had been more than happy to see her son every day, she hated when he had to go. Now, all of a sudden she was yelling for them to leave.

Bellamy walked to the cafeteria and got Archer settled into a highchair with a banana and goldfish crackers Octavia had packed in the diaper bag. Once the toddler was happily eating his snack, Bellamy called Octavia and explained that had happened. 15 minutes later she was walking towards them.

“That was quick,” Bellamy noted. Octavia must have already been in town, or at least close by.

Octavia smiled. “I was with Lincoln.” 

“You have been with that boy all week. Is it anything serious?” He was a concerned brother, especially where boys were concerned.

“I think so.” Octavia smiled. “He’s waiting in my car.”

Bellamy lifted Archer from the highchair. He gave him a kiss before handing the toddler and the diaper bag to his sister. “You’ll have to take his car seat from my car.”

“You’re funny. You don’t think I bought one to have in mine too?” 

“Of course you did, O.” 

When Octavia was gone, Bellamy quickly made his way back to Clarke’s room. When he walked back in Clarke was gone. Deciding to wait until she came back, Bellamy sat down in the chair at the end of the bed. He texted Octavia while he waited, and she assured him that Archer was fine. 

It was almost 25 minutes later when the door opened, and Bellamy looked up to see Clarke slowly walking in. She must have been in the shower as her blonde hair was a few shades darker from being wet. Clarke stopped when she noticed him sitting there.

“I thought I told you to leave.” The tone of her voice was less angry now, but there was still a hint of something that Bellamy couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“I want answers.” standing up, Bellamy closed the distance between him and Clarke. “I want to know why you were so angry that I was here with Archer. You are always so happy to see him.”

Clarke’s expression changed at the mention of her son’s name. She looked away from Bellamy and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. When she finally looked up at him, Bellamy saw the tears forming in her eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to scare him, I swore I would never put him through that again.” Clarke shook her head. “Is he okay? Where is he?”

“Octavia came and got him.”

Clarke nodded.

“I want to know what’s wrong.” Bellamy started. “I know it’s none of my business, but I care about your little boy and if it affects him, you best bet I will be on his side.”

A slight smile formed on Clarke’s lips. “I’m glad someone is on his side.”

“Now, what’s up?”

“It’s a long story.” Clarke frowned.

“Humor me, I’ve got all night.” 

Bellamy grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to Clarke’s bed. He watched her struggle for a second to get comfortable, before reaching out and helping. Then he sat down beside her and waited for her to make a decision. 

“I had a nasty breakup with my boyfriend. He had threatened to take Archer, and -’ Clarke stopped herself. Bellamy could see the hesitation in Clarke’s voice. “He’s not a good man. I was blind to that during our relationship, but he’s long gone now.

Bellamy listened to Clarke closely. A few things still didn’t quite add up, but he wasn’t sure if she was lying to him or holding something back. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I told you everything,” Clarke replied, not making any eye contact. “I will be discharged tomorrow, then Archer and I will disappear.”

“What if I don’t want you to go?” Bellamy was shocked at the words the second they were out, but they were true. 

“It’s what’s best for my son, Bellamy.” Clarke tried to force a smile. “And I know you want what’s best for him as much as I do.”

“If your ex is long gone, why do you need to leave?” Bellamy wasn’t putting all the lies together to come up with anything. He still had no idea what caused Clarke to yell at him earlier, and couldn’t figure out why she was lying now.

That’s when she broke down crying uncontrollably. Bellamy wasn’t sure what he could say to help her right now. So he did the only thing he knew he could. Moving so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms and just let her cry.

“You’ve been way too nice to me, Bellamy. I truly appreciate it, ” Clarke mumbled into Bellamy’s shirt. When she pulled back her face was tear-stained. “But, I need you to walk away.”

“I’ll go.” Bellamy frowned. “For tonight. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I will be here tomorrow.” His tone told Clarke that was the end of discussion. “Do you want me to bring Archer, or come alone?”

Clarke was about to speak when the door opened and a young woman with long dark hair walked in. She was wearing a navy and white pantsuit and held a briefcase in her hand. Behind her, Bellamy could see a couple hovering in the hallway, but they didn’t make a move to enter the room.

“Miss Griffin?” The woman looked from Clarke to Bellamy. He was still sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed, and he realized for the first time that he was holding her hand. “I have The Parker’s with me, you said on the phone that it would be a good time for them to come.”

“I’m gonna head out.” Bellamy smiled at Clarke before heading out of the hospital. He looked at the couple outside of Clarke’s room, The Parker’s he assumed, and wondered who exactly they were. He started to walk down the hallway when the woman stopped him.

“I’m Becca Parker.” She introduced herself. “Thank you.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I know it can’t be easy giving up your child. My husband and I have tried for years to have a baby, and we’ve been waiting to adopt for almost a year. So thank you, for giving us everything we’ve ever wanted.”

Bellamy nodded before walking away. A baby? He thought as he got on the elevator. What baby was the couple talking about? Clarke couldn’t have had a child, he saw her every day for the past 5 days. Was she planning on giving up Archer to this couple? By the time the elevator doors opened in the lobby, Bellamy had already made a drastic decision. If Clarke was putting her son up for adoption, he wanted, no he needed, to be the one to take that little boy in.

Pacing the lobby, Bellamy pulled out his phone and called Octavia. He didn’t want to explain anything to her right now, so he simply asked her to bring Archer back. Thankfully Octavia was only a couple minutes away at a park. She showed up less than 10 minutes later walking into the lobby with a smiley baby in her arms. Archer threw himself at Bellamy the second he was close enough. 

“He’s getting tired.” Octavia slipped the diaper bag from her shoulder and handed it to Bellamy. “Hopefully he has a good visit with his mommy.”

Saying his goodbyes to Octavia, Bellamy made his way back to Clarke’s room. The door was closed, so he opened it a little. There were voices inside, but he wasn’t sure who. Were the Parker’s still here? Opening the door the rest of the way, Bellamy saw The Parker’s standing there talking to Clarke. The lady wearing the navy pantsuit was sitting in a chair in the corner near the window. 

“Momma!” Archer wiggled and grinned. 

“I thought I told you to take him, Bellamy.” Clarke glared at him. 

“Hey little guy,” Becca Parker smiled at Archer. Bellamy’s urge to protect the toddler grew even stronger. He had a protective grip on the baby and didn’t take a step further into the room.

“We need to talk, Clarke,” Bellamy said, staring straight at Clarke. “Also, your son needs you.”

Relenting, Clarke reached her arms out for Archer, and Bellamy closed the distance, walking between The Parker’s, and watching and Archer happily went into his mom’s arm. He knew what would happen the second Archer was down. And he was right. The little boy grabbed at his mom’s shirt, and even with a room full of people she let him. How could this woman, the woman who clearly loved her son so much, be willing to give him up?

The Parker’s exchanged a glance before excusing themselves. The woman who sat in the corner also quietly got up and left, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone with Archer.

“How could you give him up?” Bellamy blurted out. There was no beating around the bush because he needed to know. “Don’t lie to me.”

“What? I’m not giving him up, I could never give him up.” There was hesitation on Clarke’s face. Bellamy waited and wondered if she was trying to come up with an excuse, more lies. “I had a baby last night, Bellamy. I’m giving her up. I’m giving her to The Parker’s.”

That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth, and he knew it was the truth. It all made sense now. The Parker’s weren’t here for Archer. They were here for his sister. Archer had a baby sister. “You had a baby?”

“I’m sorry I never told you.” Clarke frowned. “I didn’t see any point in it. I wasn’t due for another 4 weeks, and by then you wouldn’t have been in the picture. I was giving her up anyway.”

“Why?” He watched her absent-mindedly stroke Archer’s hair as the little boy ate, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

“I can’t afford another baby. I can barely afford Archer, why do you think he’s still breastfed? He doesn’t eat a lot of food because I can’t afford to feed him, and yeah I know it’s not enough. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m a failure of a mom, that I have nothing. I’m homeless, the cabin I was staying at wasn’t even mine. Giving up my daughter is the best thing I can do for her, and for Archer. 

“But you love her.” It wasn’t a question. Bellamy knew the answer, it was written all over Clarke’s face how much she loved her daughter. The pain in her eyes when she talked about giving her up. “Let me help you.”

“What?”

“Let me help you, Clarke,” Bellamy repeated. “I’ll be honest, when I thought you were giving Archer up I was prepared to barge in here and tell you that I wanted him that The Parker’s were no good, and I wanted to be his dad.”

That caught Clarke off guard. She looked up at him shocked by his words. “You want my son?”

“I want what’s best for your son. I want what's best for you, Clarke.” Bellamy took a deep breath. “Archer needs to grow up with his sister. You need to raise your daughter, and I want to help you with that.” 

“What are you saying?” Clarke was confused.

“I want you to move in with me.” 

“You’ve only known me for 5 days. How could you possibly want to live with me?” Clarke grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Archer, who was now sleeping in her arms.

“There’s something about you that has drawn my attention from the moment I saw you. Hell, I was drawn to you when I got to know Archer. Wondering who his mom was. Now that I know I can’t imagine just letting you walk away. I also know that you would regret giving your baby up for the rest of your life.”

“What happens when you get tired of me?” There were tears in Clarke’s eyes now, and Bellamy couldn’t help but reach out and wipe them away. “Everyone always gets tired of me. First my dad, then my mom, then Finn.” 

“I promise you that no matter what I will stay in your life. Even if living together ends up not working out, I will be there.” Bellamy assured Clarke, and he would never go back on his word. He knew that the two of them living together may not work out, but he also knew that he wouldn’t walk away from her no matter what.

“I-I don’t know.” Clarke sighed.

“Look, tell me one thing. If you were in an ideal place right now would you be giving your baby away?” Bellamy asked. He knew the answer before she even replied. 

“No.”

“Then I suggest you think about what I’m offering to you.” Bellamy smiled. “I’m gonna go grab a coffee and let you have time with Archie. I’ll be back in a half-hour.” 

Bellamy left the hospital and went across the street to a small coffee shop. He ordered a small americano and sat down by the window to drink. He thought about what he just offered Clarke, and didn’t regret anything. If she didn’t take him up on his offer to move in, and still decided to give her baby girl up for adoption, he wanted to adopt the baby. 

This sudden need to be a father scared him a little. He always said he would never have a family. Children weren’t something he ever wanted. They were messy, noisy, and took up all of your time and attention. Archer proved all of that. Except what also came with the mess and noise was love. A lot of love. Bellamy was prepared to give up his bachelor lifestyle in order to start a family, but would that family be with Clarke?

A half-hour later Bellamy was walking back into Clarke’s hospital room. Archer was still asleep in his mom's arms, causing Bellamy to smile at the duo.

“Hey.” Clarke smiled in return. “You’re back.”

“Of course I am.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Clarke asked, and before Bellamy could respond continued, “can you go see her for me? I haven’t been able to look at her since she was born, I haven’t even held her yet. I just want to know that she is okay. I want you to go see her, and let me know where you stand, still.”

Bellamy nodded. Then he turned and walked out of the room. A nurse leads him to another room further down the hall. The setup was much the same as Clarke’s room, with one bed in the middle, hospital equipment scattered around, most unused. There was a tiny baby bassinet next to the bed, and to Bellamy’s shock, The Parker’s were in here.

“Oh,” Bellamy said. “I didn’t realize you were still here.”

“It’s our bonding time with our little girl.” Becca smiled. “Clarke agreed to it.”

The baby in Mrs. Parker’s arms was cuter than Bellamy could have imagined, and he instantly fell in love with her. At that moment he vowed to do whatever he had to for that little girl. 

“She’s beautiful,” Bellamy found himself whispering. 

Becca smiled. “Isn’t she?”

There was an awkward silence between the three adults in the room. Becca was the first one to finally break the quiet. “Clarke told us the father wasn’t around. I was shocked to see you in her room today.” 

“I-” Bellamy started. “Can I hold her?”

Becca hesitated before relenting and handing the baby girl over to Bellamy. He looked down and smiled at the tiny human in his arms. How could something so small, make him feel this way. “I won’t let you go, Princess.” 

That got him looks from both The Parker’s, and he saw the tears in Mrs. Parker’s eyes. “You don’t want to give her up, do you?”

“No.” This was wrong, so wrong, Bellamy thought. He wasn’t this little girl’s father, and he knew he should tell The Parker’s that much. But he didn’t want to. Without another word, Bellamy handed the baby back to Mrs. Parker and walked out of the room without looking back.

Archer was just starting to wake up when he walked back into Clarke’s room. The little boy smiled at him and reached up. Bellamy lifted the child into his arms, kissing his chubby cheeks.

“He loves you.” Clarke smiled. “His dad didn’t spend a lot of time with him.”

“Well, he’s the one who missed out on this little guy.” Bellamy looked Clarke in the eyes. “If you are still considering adoption, let me adopt her.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. I want you to raise your daughter, but if you don’t want to take me up on my offer, please let me adopt her.”

The was a long pause. Bellamy watched Clarke’s face as she looked everywhere but at him. Finally, when her blue eyes landed on him, he saw the tears. They weren’t sad tears, but they weren’t exactly tears of joy either. Confliction was written all over Clarke’s face, and Bellamy knew why. 

“I want to keep her, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered. “But I also don’t want to ruin your life.”

“Honestly, you’d ruin my life by leaving it at this point.” he smiled. “Look, I’m going to take Archer home, I will come back in the morning and we can figure it out.”

“I’m supposed to be discharged in the afternoon.”

Bellamy promised Clarke that he would be back in the morning, and after a few goodbyes from Archer, he left with the little boy. 

The rest of the night flew by fast. Bellamy brought Archer home and made them dinner. Octavia showed up an hour later and spent the rest of the night with the little boy until it was time for bed. Bellamy crashed on the couch not long after Archer fell asleep, taking care of kids was exhausting. He couldn’t believe he wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life. But he did.

The next morning Bellamy left for the hospital alone, it felt weird to make the drive without Archer’s babbling in the backseat. When he walked down the hall towards Clarke’s room, he saw The Parker’s leaving the last room on the left; the baby girls room. He tried to ignore it as he opened the door to his right and walked in. 

Clarke was sitting up in bed with the hospital try pulled in front of her. There were papers spread out and she was looking at them. Panic was instant, had she changed her mind about the baby?

“Clarke?”

“Morning.” She looked up and smiled. She actually looked happy, and it was the first time since they met that she looked this way. “I have to fill out her birth certificate, but I never planned on naming her.”

Relief. Instant relief

The two of them spent the next half-hour looking up names, “What about Birdie?” 

“Birdie” Clarke looked up for the list she had been writing down. “That’s cute.”

Before they could discuss it further Bellamy watched as Clarke filled in the first 2 lines.

First name: Birdie; Middle name: Isabella.

“Birdie Isabella?” he smiled at the name. 

“Isabella is after you, Bellamy.”

“What’s Archer’s middle name?” Bellamy asked. He never thought about the toddler’s middle name until now. 

“Archer John,” Clarke replied. “He was named after a close friend I had growing up. I haven’t seen him since I moved away 5 years ago, but he’d love Archer so much if he knew him.”

“Who wouldn’t love Archer.”

Clarke slowly filled out the paperwork that needed to be done before she left the hospital. Bellamy watched her while making small talk. 15 minutes later a nurse walked in wheeling a baby bassinet. 

The nurse smiled at the two adults, “The Parker’s said their goodbyes, the little one is ready to be with her momma.”

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled. “Would I be allowed to have a shower before I hold her?”

The nurse nodded and helped Clarke out of bed. The two of them left Bellamy alone with the sleeping baby. He smiled down at the little girl, she was going to break so many hearts when she was older. Not that he had any intentions of letting her date. 

Knowing that was such a dad thing to be thinking, Bellamy shook the thoughts from his head. He turned his attention to the paperwork laid out on the tray. Without missing a beat he grabbed the pen and started to fill out the billing information section that had been left blank. His eyes were then drawn to the birth certificate, but he forced himself to look away.

When Clarke came back he was sitting there watching Birdie sleep. She was wrapped up tightly in a hospital blanket and a little knitted hat. Her face twitched, and Bellamy wondered if babies were capable of dreaming. What would they even dream about anyway?

“Hey.” Bellamy looked up at Clarke as she walked in fresh out of the shower. He stood up and helped her back into the bed. “Did she stay asleep the whole time?”

Bellamy nodded.

Three hours later Clarke and Birdie were being discharged. Bellamy watched as Clarke buckled the tiny newborn into her new car seat that Octavia had thankfully thought to buy. What he’d do without his sister he’d never know. 

“Does that look okay?” Clarke looked at him and frowned. “You’d think I would know this, but I have no idea.” 

“Looks good to be, The nurse said she would check before we left anyway.” 

Clarke smiled as she tucked a light pink blanket around Birdie. The baby slept peacefully, unaware of the changes around her. 

It was another 20 minutes before Clarke was allowed to leave. When they were finally on the road back to the mountains, the realization of what was going to happen set in. Clarke was going to be living under his roof with her 2 children. Children that Bellamy was already falling for, and would be devastated to lose if it came to that.

“You look worried,” Clarke said taking in his expressions. “If you don’t want to do this, it’s not too late.”

“Not at all what I was thinking.” Bellamy shrugged. 

The rest of the drive was silent. Neither of them spoke a word until Bellamy pulled the car onto his long driveway. Clarke’s jaw dropped at the cabin in front of her. “You actually live here?”

“You live here, Clarke,” Bellamy pressed a button to open the garage. He parked the car and rounded the front opening Clarke’s door. “Prepare to meet my sister, she’s a special one.”

“You say that sarcastically, but there’s also so much love in that statement at the same time.” Clarke caught on quick.

“I wouldn’t be where I am today If I didn’t have her. She is spontaneous, and has roped me into lots.” Bellamy opened the back door and took out Birdie’s seat. Then he led both girls up the few steps into the house. It was oddly quiet, and Bellamy wondered where Octavia and Archer were.

Then through the open back window, he heard laughter. First from his sister, followed by the giggling of Archer. He smiled at Clarke and sat Birdie’s seat on the kitchen counter. He grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her to the back door opening it. The two of them stood on the balcony overlooking the back. Octavia was down below on the grass chasing Archer with the hose. The toddler would laugh uncontrollably when he got caught.

“He seems really happy. I can’t remember the last time I saw him this happy.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke, “my sister has that effect. Arch loves her. But I bet the second he sees you he’ll come running over.”

Clarke smiled as she watched her son playing. She wanted to run down and give him a big hug, but for now, she would let him play.

That night Bellamy woke up to the sound of Birdie crying. He grabbed his sweatpants off the floor and put them on as he walked down the hall to Clarke’s room, checking in on Archer on the way. Clarke’s door was cracked open and he could hear her whispering to the crying baby.

“Need help?” Bellamy slowly opened the door letting the light flood in. He smiled at Clarke who was sitting on the bed rocking Birdie.

“Sorry, we woke you. Apparently she doesn’t want to sleep”

Bellamy crossed the room, sitting on the bed next to Clarke. They were quiet for a few minutes, with only the sound of Birdie’s cry.

“Is this going to work out?” Clarke asked. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to help every time she cries. Not that I mind at all.”

“I want this to work, Clarke. If I’m completely honest I’d love to see where our relationship goes.” Bellamy reached out gently taking Birdie into his arms. He rocked the baby, and she started to settle. “Would you want that?”

“I would love to get to know you, Bel,” Clarke replied. He smiled at the nickname. Octavia was the only person who called him that. But he loved the way it sounded coming from Clarke.

“I will give you the world, Clarke Griffin.”

“I can’t give you anything.” Clarke frowned.

“You’re giving me the chance at a family, and that is more than anything.” 

Reaching out, Bellamy took Clarke’s hand in his. For the first time in a while, he actually looked forward to the future and everything it held.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story! I'm not opposed to writing a part 2, so if you'd like to see more of this little family let me know. Also, if there's anything you'd wanna see happen I'm open to exploring some options too.


End file.
